Emerald Insanity
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry goes off the deep end. Driven insane when he realizes that his life is not his own, but Dumbledore's, he becomes something new. What is one to do when there is an insane Potter on the loose? Run like hell and pray to god.
1. Beginning Cracks

Summery: After Sirius' death, Harry goes off the deep end. Driven insane when he realizes that his life is not his own, but Dumbledore's, he becomes something new. What is one to do when there is an insane Potter on the loose? Run like hell and pray to god.

* * *

Sitting in his room, Harry had a lot of time to think of his life. Hogwarts, the supposed best school in Europe held too many dangers. In his five years of schooling there, he had faced Voldemort and death more times then many adults. And Dumbledore, his Headmaster, had way too much influence in Harry's life.

He had realized this much earlier than now but it was shoved deep within his subconscious. He should have been a Hufflepuff for how loyal he was to the old man.

In all honesty, who really had a Headmaster or principal who wasn't related to them, wasn't their guardian, and had the same amount of power over the kid as Dumbledore had over Harry. It was ridiculous the amount of influence, even if Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards out there.

Harry snorted to himself. 'He's probably the reason all this shit happens to me.'

His eyes widened and he propelled himself into a sitting position, clutching his head. He shoved himself into all his memories since he could walk.

Dumbledore told his parents to go into hiding when he was a baby.  
Dumbledore knew Voldemort would attack the Potters and had tracking and monitoring devices and spells on them and the house.  
He knew that Petunia Dursley hated magic along with her husband and still sent him here as a baby.  
Dumbledore knew the abuse he suffered and did nothing.  
Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get him for Hogwarts, even though any other school would have likely accepted him in an instant if he knew about his fame.  
Dumbledore kept his trust vault away from him until his first trip to Diagon Alley.  
Dumbledore knew Molly Weasley was a strict mother who came from a light family and had 5 kids, herself, and her husband go to Hogwarts and told her, she needed to ask where Platform 9 ¾ was.  
Dumbledore knew the Stone wasn't safe.  
Dumbledore knew Quirriel was a host to Voldemort.  
Dumbledore knew what was controlling the basilisk.  
Dumbledore knew how to beat the basilisk.  
Dumbledore let Harry face the basilisk.  
Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent.  
Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the traitor and animagus.  
Dumbledore knew Moody was a fake.  
Dumbledore knew the Triwizard was a hoax.  
Dumbledore knew Voldemort was back and Harry's wand wouldn't work.  
Dumbledore knew Voldemort had a connection with Harry.  
Dumbledore knew what Umbridge was doing.  
Dumbledore knew Snape's lessons were wrong.  
Dumbledore knew the ministry was a trap.  
Dumbledore knew Sirius would die.  
Dumbledore knew Harry's friends would be hurt.  
Dumbledore knew the prophecy.  
Dumbledore knew.  
He knew everything.  
He did nothing.  
He knew.  
He knew.  
HE KNEW.  
HE KNEW!

Harry's eyes went blank as he fell back onto his back with this new realization. His life was not his own. It was Dumbledore's, ever since before his birth.

Harry could feel his reality shattering, breaking piece by piece. Being destroyed so slowly as his mind descended into madness.

There was no Harry Potter, there never was, there was just a puppet who was now broken.

Vernon Dursley was quite startled when his television and tub of ice cream exploded in his face. He was even more disgruntled when his house and the whole street of Privet Drive began to rumble and shake.

He jumped onto his fat legs that could barely hold his weight and looked out the window just in time to see a blood red dome around his house shatter into nothingness. "PETUNIA!!" Said horse hybrid stumbled into the room, barely ignoring the shattering figurines the decorated her home.

"Get Dudders out, I'm going to deal with the freak!"

The insanely obese man wobbled up that stairs as the foundations of the house shook. "FREAK!!" came the enraged yell, only to meet deaf ears of Harry.

* * *

The previously locked door to the wizard's room shook itself right off the hinges as Vernon entered the room.

To the man's horror, his eyes met the sight of a literal hurricane of energy consuming the still form of his nephew. It was not horror for the boy, but the horror that such freakish-ness was going on in his own house and affecting others.

The screams of his panicked neighbors seemed so distant as the glowing green eyes of Harry Potter turned toward him in a slow and eerie way. The eyes seemed to pulse and Vernon knew nothing.

The deep red of fresh blood splattered all the walls of the room, floor, and ceiling. The mutilated and gory corpse of Vernon Andrew Dursley hit the ground with a sickening 'squelch', the soul once housed in it already fleeing to the pits of hell to escape the monster inside of a boy's body.

The hurricane faltered around Harry as his eyes turned away from the body. Pure energy and magic pulsed and condensed inward for a moment before violently spiraling outward, destroying the house and killing Petunia Eliza Dursley. Dudley Devin Dursley was left paralyzed and with severe burns along his whole body.

Several dozen wizards apparated onto the scene after the backlash. Order members and Aurors spread out over the scene, leaving six people to investigate the house. Albus Dumbledore stood sadly, gazing at the destruction of Privet Drive and her inhabitants. Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind the Headmaster, showing their status as Order members over Aurors. Cornelius Fudge stood fuming on what was the front lawn, flanked by Rufus Scrimegour and Percy Weasley.

"That's it Dumbledore!" the Minister of Magic seemed to have enough, if the ugly red color of his face was enough of a hint. "I'll have him in Azkaban for this! Wizengamot can't deny this one!"

Albus sighed, he knew that not even his contacts in every department in the Ministry could get the brat out of Azkaban. The foolish child had brought this on himself. If he every escaped then he would be hunted ruthlessly.

Ah, the irony. The-Boy-Who-Lived, hunted by the ones he is to protect and save.

Pity. His pawn might be useless.

* * *

((with Hary))

He could feel _everything_.

The power, the absolute god-like feeling he got... It was brilliant. He could feel the terror of the muggles, the sadness and pain surrounding Privet Drive. He could feel the heartbeats, the blood coursing through their veins. He could feel the grass bending and breaking under human feet, the wind brushing through the air. Animals scurrying about to get away from the sheer force of his renewed power.

And it felt **good**.

Emerald green eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green as a manic grin crept onto the face of the once sane Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Chipping Pieces

Summery: After Sirius' death, Harry goes off the deep end. Driven insane when he realizes that his life is not his own, but Dumbledore's, he becomes something new. What is one to do when there is an insane Potter on the loose? Run like hell and pray to god.

AN: Here you go you guys, enjoy. I'm gonna be trying to get many more chapters up here for all my stories. REVIEW!

The rhyme for Dumbledore is not mine, but a variation of one of my favorite authors.

* * *

The power.

_Oh the **power.**_

It felt so **good.**

The emerald eyed figure in the ruins of Number Four Privet Drive practically mewled at the feeling. His power thrummed beneath his skin. The sheer force of the magic gave the figure a slightly glowing appearance.

The young man stood gracefully, admiring how his newly improved body worked.

Gone was the scraggly, underweight little boy. In his place was a defined young man.

Lightly tanned skin paled to a near unearthly color. Dark black hair became darker, so much that it had the faintest of a blue highlight. The hair lengthened to his shoulders, falling stylishly and gracefully around his face. Emerald green eyes glowed and brightened until they matched the color of the killing curse. Thin skin filled out with lithe muscles and cheek bones became more prominent. Thin chapped lips reddened and became plumper. No longer 5'1" but a more average 5'7".

Harry picked up a slightly scorched wand laying in the rubble, ignoring the approaching voices of Dumbledore and Fudge's groups.

Seemingly unaware of their approach, Harry held up the wand and channeled some of his magic into it, setting the holly wood on fire.

A feminine gasp from behind him had the young man tilt his head backwards to bring Tonks into view, in an upside down position. "Why 'Ello there darling! Whats a pretty lady like yerself doing in a mess of a place like this?" He spread his arms wide, indicating the decimated area around him. His voice held a bit of a mocking tone to it as the manic grin from before scratched it's way back across his face.

"Wotcher Harry! What in Merlin's left nut happened here?" The currently medium bluenett asked, incredulous.

Said male spun on his heel to face the Auror and looked around with a pensive look on his stunning face. "I'd hafta say it'd be Heffalumps." Tonks was confused. "What in bloody blazes is a Heffalump?"

She didn't get an answer as Dumbledore and Fudge came into view. Harry's face broke into a manic grin as he spun to face the Headmaster and Minister. Pale arms covered in Muggle blood hung limply as Harry hunched over, his grin ever widening.

A single second, a single blink, a breath, was all it took for Harry to appear behind the ancient wizard. A tight grasp on Dumbledore's arm dragged a startled gasp from aged lips.

"_One drop, two drop, three drop, four._

_Dumbly,__ why is your blood on the floor?_"

Harry giggle as he drug a dangerously sharpened nail down Dumbledore's forearm._  
_

"_Five drop, six drop, seven drop, eight_

_Will this revenge will soothe my hate?_

_**YES.**_"

Harry danced away from a rather weak spell from Fudge, who looked infuriated. "POTTER! Have you lost your bleeding mind!?!"

The Once-Boy-Who-Lived appeared on Fudge's shoulders, though the imbecile couldn't feel any weight. "Why thank ya Gov'na! I do believe I have lost my marbles! Might you've seen them anywhere? In that rather empty noggin, or in the closet, maybe?"

Tonks let out a snort of laughter that she quickly covered in the wake of Dumbledore's glare. "Harry, my boy-"

Harry giggled again, "Your boy? No no, Mr. Bubble-bore, I'm your pawn remember? The weapon. The tool. Silly Mr. Bumble-whore, you should remember these things." He gave a little pat to Dumbledore's head before dancing away from another curse.

He spun to face Fudge once again. "Now now, my little chocolate friend, didn't your mummy teach you to play nice?" He lifted his arms so that his elbows pointed outward, hands clawed, level with his face. "Bad Widdle Choco-friend, you gonna be punished nows." He jerked his arms forward sharply, relishing the tortured scream and the blood streaming from ten woulds in Fudge's chest. His previously false-scolding look disappeared, replaced with his-now traditional- manic grin. He slowly pulled his hands away from one another, grinning at the patterns of blood spatter for the now brutally murdered Minister.

Through his squinted eyes -from the force of his grin- Harry watched the remaining Aurors, Order members, and Dumbledore ready themselves for a fight. "Play nice now, kiddies."

And he Disappeared, no sound of apparation, no magic displacement, simply nothing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short you guys, but it was fun to write.**

**If you've got any ideas for further escapeeds, message me.**

**I'll have a poll up on whether Harry should just be crazy, be crazy and kill Voldemort, or be crazy and fight with Voldemort.**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
